Valentine's Day
by Shiv3r
Summary: Max is mourning Valentine's day. Just like every year, she puts on her all-black outfit and sulks until the day is over. However, this year will be very much unlike all the others. And so will the future years. FAX :   Will be updated every year.


**Heeeelllllooooo everyone! :D :D :D**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**Although I am a strong anti-valentine-day person, I decided to write a FF for my least favorite day of the year. Believe it or not, I wrote the first half of this last year, but never got around to finishing it or posting it, so I just left it on my Word processor until the next year, which just so happens to be TODAY! :3**

**Anyway. Someone messaged me asking me what I'd been doing for the past couple months. Well, to answer you, I've been writing. Yup. I know it may seem like I'm lazing around doing NOTHING, but trust me when I say I am busily type-type-typing away. I have two new stories I want to post in addition to updates for My Angel of Darkness, Love Games, and Secrets of the Family Tree. So I am REALLY busy. And although I have the chapters done, I'm writing further in so that I don't have to keep you all waiting two months for every chapter! That would just SUCK! So yeah, be expecting that stuff to be coming out.**

**Oh! And I'm also here to tell you all that I am making a Twitter. Just for anyone who is even remotely curious about when my chapters will be coming up. I'll be posting when I'm writing and when I'll be posting and stuff, so yeah. Follow me if you have Twitter :) You can find me under Shiver615 I'm pretty sure. If not, just try Shiv3r. I'll be looking forward to following you and vica versa! Enjoy the Fanfic!

* * *

**

**MPOV**

Valentine's Day….

I shuddered just at the thought. Today was not a day of love, joy, and happiness. Today was a day of mourning.

That's what I thought, with a tight, grim frown at my lips, as I pulled the black lace veil over my face.

You: _Veil? WHAT?_

Yes, a veil. Maximum Ride was wearing a veil. And a vintage black mourning dress that my mother had worn when her boyfriend died in a tragic accident. It was lacey, embodied, and long.

Plus, it was black.

Okay, so maybe I'm being a _bit_ dramatic, but come on. It's _Valentine's Day._ The most pointless, disgusting, just-trying-to-sell-so-cheap-chocolates-so-I-can-make-money holidays out there.

And there are a lot of holidays.

I snatched up my bouquet of black roses and walked into the family room where the rest of the flock was sitting. Everyone immediately looked up at my entrance and gasped for two reasons:

's the first time being out of my room the whole week, for I was too busy dreading and mourning the loss of a perfectly good Sunday.

2.I was, well, wearing a dress. A black dress, but a dress all the same.

Fang, especially, looked like he died and went to heaven. I did not smirk at him, as I usually would have. Instead, I kept my face grim and dropped dramatically into an empty armchair. I sighed loudly.

"Who died?" Ella asked.

"Monday."

"Monday?"

I nodded sadly. "Today, Monday died, for it was run over by the horrid holiday of Valentine's Day."

Ella stifled a laugh. "You look like you're about to go to a funeral."

My frown deepened. "'Tis no laughing matter, sister mine. I am in a very deep state of mourning right now."

"Oh great, she's mourning the arrival of a holiday, and now she's speaking like Edward Cullen," I heard Iggy mutter under his breath.

"Bird brother mine?"

"Yes, Maxie?" Iggy batted his eyelashes innocently at me.

"Shuteth up."

He swallowed his laugh noticeably.

"Does no one care that I am in such a deep emotional time right now?"

Everyone shook their heads slowly.

I huffed, stood, and swept dramatically out of the room.

In the kitchen, I found my mom baking cookies.

_Yum…._

"Max! You're finally out of your-" She turned, saw my outfit, and squeaked. "What're you wearing?"

"I'm in mourning. I had to dress properly."

"In my old funeral dress?"

I nodded. "I assumed Fang didn't own any dresses or veils."

"You assumed right."

I whipped around. Fang was standing so close to me, I could feel his breath on my face. And his lips were right there….

No! Valentine's Day. Mourning. Sadness. Emo corner.

"Fang. Do not frazzle me in such matter."

He arched an eyebrow. "Frazzle."

"Yes. Look it up in a dictionary next time you're in the corner."

The eyebrow went up higher. 'Corner?"

"Why, your Emo corner, of course. Do you not have one?" I put on a surprised look.

"Oh, you mean the dark secluded area in the back of my closet?" He nods. "Yeah, I go there all the time."

"Closets? Dark? Area? _Back?_ I was just talking about when the house goes in havoc from explosions, we'd all go into our own bomb shelters and wait it out."

Fang gave me a quizzical look as if seriously considering sending me to the nut house. I picked up my heavy skirts in the front, allowing me to walk. Then I went around Fang and started going back into my room.

"Now, if you will pardon me, I have some things to attend to."

"What? A funeral?"

I continued walking. As I passed the living room, I shouted, "FANG ADMITTED TO GOING INTO AN EMO CORNER IN THE BACK OF HIS CLOSET!"

Iggy and Gazzy and Ella burst into maniacal laughter. Angel and Nudge looked at each other and immediately started whispering, those two evil master-minds. Total just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Always knew something was messed up with that boy."

Oh, yeah, cause a talking dog with wings and a taste for winery is _soooo_ normal.

About as normal as me wearing a dress.

Yeah, I know I'm wearing one as I speak.

Walking back into my room, I slammed the door shut and sighed, leaning my back against it before slowly sliding down the length of the wood. My head was aching and my body felt ten tons heavier than it usually did. If not for my migraine, I'd bash my head into a wall several times. When would this horrid holiday end?

Closing my eyes, I slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up again, I was lying on the couch in the family room. My legs were outstretched on something that wasn't the cushiony softness of a usual couch and the TV was playing some old black and white movie. Lazily, I propped my self up a bit to get a better sense of my surroundings. It was then that I noticed Fang on the other end of the couch, my legs lying in his lap.

Fang seemed not to notice my current state of awareness, for he didn't look away from the television screen even after I sat up some more. Just kept on sitting there, as if he didn't have a care in the world. I opened my mouth to question him when I suddenly got caught up in his eyes. They seemed softer than usual, less guarded. The dark chocolate brown color was hinted with gold and—and—was that a little bit of green I saw in there? Sure enough, after I focused in on one particular spot in his eye, I saw green streaks here and there. It was amazing how much I didn't notice when just plain old hanging out with him.

I shook myself mentally, telling myself I needed to know why I was in the family room partially outstretched on Fang's lap. Licking my lips, I opened my mouth.

"Why am I in the family room, Fang?"

Though I spoke softly, Fang nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Max!" he exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why am I here?"

Fang shrugged, not really meeting my eyes. "I went into your room to see if you were coming out for dinner and found you asleep. Your mom told me to bring you into the family room so I did. And, well, you were taking up the couch so I just lifted your legs and sat here."

Still tired, even though I had slept the day away, I leaned my head against the side of the couch and absently traced random patterns with my finger on the fabric. I kind of grunted, letting him off the hook for now. A strand of hair fell in my face and, almost as if naturally, Fang reached out and brushed it back.

We both froze. Fang was sort of half-sitting, half leaning over me, and I was just flat-out lying there, freaked out. Nonetheless, my cheek was tingling from where Fang's hand brushed me. I looked up into his eyes, suddenly noticing how close the two of us really were. I couldn't read his face, though it still bore that soft, unguarded expression I had seen earlier.

Without thinking about it, I wrapped my arms around Fang's neck, pulled him down towards me, and kissed him. Shocked, Fang barely had time to respond back to me before I was pulling away. When I did, Fang leaned in and pecked me on the lips one last time before leaning his forehead against mine.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he breathed.

I froze—then I swore under my breath. Fang's eyes were lit up with amusement. He arched an eyebrow and questioned my cussing.

"Never did I ever want to actually _like_ Valentine's Day. But _no_, you just had to swoop in and ruin everything, didn't you?"

He chuckled. "It's my job, Maximum."

I spent the last hour of Valentine's Day wrapped in Fang's warm embrace. For the first time ever, I wasn't dreading February 14th of next year.


End file.
